Blob Squad
Blob Squad is an episode in Odd Squad. This episode teaches about multiplaction in 3 digits. It is the 1st episode and this is the B-Part episode. The A part was O isn't always O. Plot: When Ms.O loses a bet to Mr.O and has to clean the Blobby Room, the agents and Oona help her. Script: Agent Olfan: Hilo. Agent Oriole: Uhh...what? Agent Olfan: Hi and Low! Man: Uhh Odd Squad...? Agent Oriole: So what? Agent Olfan: It's just a catchphrase. Agent Oriole: Just stop. Well, have a nice day sir! (Slips through the tubes) Man: ....And they didn't even solve my case. (At Ms.O's office) Agent Olfan: (slightly closing his eyes) Hi Ms.O! Agent Oriole: Uhh wait Olfan, Ms.O isn't here. Agent Olfan: THEN WHERE IS SHE? OH NO. (happily) At least I'll be the next Mr.O! Agent Oriole: (Looking cross-eyed at him) Olfan.... Oona: Hey guys! Uh... where's Ms.O? Agent Oriole: We dunno.. Oona: (Screaming pulling Olfan's suit) AHHH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!? Agent Oriole: Nothing. We don't know where she is. Agent Olfan: (Grabbing Oona's hand and throwing it off him) We have to find her. Oona: I'm joking. I know where she is. She's cleaning up the Blobby Room in Mr.O's headquarters Agent Oriole: What? Oona: She lost a bet to him and now she has to clean his Blobby Room. Agent Olfan: (Extends the k for a long time) K........................ Agent Oriole: Olfan! How could you not be serious now?!? Agent Olfan: When have I ever been serious? Agent Oriole: (Pulls out a photo of him being serious) Look at that. Agent Olfan: (Walks backwards) So? I don't care! Oona: Uh are we gonna help or not? Agent Olfan and Oriole: Not. Oona: Then I'll leave... Agent Oriole: Wait no! We were kidding. Agent Olfan: Yeah we're KIDding. (Laughs sarcastically) Agent Oriole: We'll just leave Olfan here. Girl power, right? Agent Olfan: Nah. I'll come. (At Mr.O's headquarters all golden and beautiful) All: WOAH. (Goes to the Blobby Room) Ms.O dressed in cleaning suits: Hey guys. Agent Olfan: Not to worry, WE'RE HERE! Ms.O: Who told you I was here? Agent Olfan and Oriole: Oo... Oona: (covers their mouth) Oodle. Ms.O: There is no Agent called Oodle. Oona fess up. I know it's you. (Flashback of Ms.O telling Oona she has to clean the Blobby Room) Oona: ....Yeah. Agent Oriole: Ms.O we're here to help. Agent Olfan: No, welp! All: OLFAN. Agent Olfan: Sorry. Ms.O: Mr.O said that there are 150 blobs in a bucket. However many blobs there are in 800 buckets is how many blobs there are. Agent Olfan: This is... Agent Oriole: 3 Digit Multiplication! Oona: Here's a piece of paper. Agent Olfan: So 800 times 150. It's simpler with the bigger number first. Agent Oriole: So... look at the last top and bottom numbers. 0 x 0 is 0! Oona: A zero there. Agent Olfan: Now we do diagonal. Zero times zero is 0. Anything times 0 is 0 zero so we can put 3 zeros in total for the first one. Ms.O: THERE'S MORE? Agent Oriole: Yes. Oona: I don't understand any of this. Ms.O: (whispering to Oona) Neither do I. Agent Oriole: The next thing we do is add a zero first 'cause we're going into another digit. Ms.O: Yes. Oona: Okay. (Puts zero below the digit) Agent Oriole: After that, we start. 5 x0 is 0. Oona: (Writes down) 0. Agent Oriole: 5 times 0 again is 0. Oona: (Writes down) Zeeeeero. Agent Oriole: 5 x 8 is the hard part. Simply 40. Ms.O: (Halfway sleeping) What?!? Oh okay. Agent Olfan: Now below again, we add two 0s instead. With more digits comes more zeros. Oona: Two zeros got it. Agent Olfan: Next, We multiply again. We already know that zeros multiplied will be zero, so put two zeroes. Agent Oriole: It's almost done Ms.O. I know what you said. Agent Olfan: The last one is 1 times 8 which is very easy. IT'S 8. Now Ms.O add it up. Agent Oriole: You can break it easier as well. 0 + 4000. Ms.O: Zero plus Four thousand is.... uh FOUR THOUSAND! Agent Oriole: Now add 4,000 plus 8,000. Ms.O: Four thousand plus eight thousand is 12,000. I HAVE TO CLEAN 12,000 BLOBS! Agent Oriole: Now go do it! Ms.O: I thought you were gonna help? Oriole: Oona and Olfan: We got tired teaching you 3 digit multiplication. (They all leave) Ms.O: Oh well back to cleaning. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Vilains